dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball United
''Dragon Ball United (ドラゴンボールユナイテッド) ''is a upcoming fictional Dojinshi series by a artist called Tangent. It will be published on DeviantART, as well as several other fan manga sites. It takes place several years after the events of GT. Plot Several years have passed since Goku, the mighty Super Saiyan, left Earth with Shenron. The Z-Fighters have seemed to except his loss and have returned to normal life. However, things quickly go awry, as Future Trunks returns with a warning. A powerful knew threat is approaching Earth, and the only person who can stop him is Goku. He must be brought back at any cost. But the Z-Fighters have no idea how to bring him back. Until Piccolo comes up with an idea. Apparently, when Kame was ressurected during the Namek Saga, along with Piccolo, another set of Dragon Balls where created as well. These balls, the White Star Dragon Balls, also come equiped with it's own Dragon, Marak. Using these, they quickly ressurect Goku just as a new threat arrives.... Sagas 'Vulgor Saga ' The first saga. A mysterious Saiyan arrives on Earth, determined to best Goku in a fighting match. However, there is more to this Saiyan than meets the eye... 'Sven Saga ' Shortly after Vulgor's defeat, Dende informs the group that he has recently detected strange energy, seeming to be a mix of Saiyan and Tuffle. This man appears to Sven, a threat who easily thrashes the Z-Fighters while Goku is on New Namek training for him. Will Goku get back in time? 'Siira Saga ' Before his defeat, Sven tells Goku that his sister is coming, named Siira. When she arrives, she easily defeats Vegeta and plants a kiss on his cheek, gaining control of him. She then sends him after Goku, leading to a heated battle. However, even though Goku defeats Vegeta, she gains control of him next! Can Gohan defeat his own father? 'King Vegeta Saga ' A mysterious disturbance in Hell draws the attention of the Z-Fighters, and when a portal emerges, things quickly get out of hand. King Vegeta returns, and easily transforms into a SSJ5! What's going on? Transformations Super Saiyan 5 No fan manga would be complete without a new level of Super Saiyan, and United is no exception. Goku is the first to attain this form, after seeing Goten and Chi Chi vaporized by Vulgor. It looks pretty much like all the other mangas, but with some differences. If you look closely, you see Goku's hair is shorter than most images, he appears to be wearing a uniform instead of fur, and his tail is shorter. Art Style Many critics dislike the art style, claiming it is too dark and gritty and occasionally things are nearly impossible to see. Tangent's reply was: "The art is dark and gritty because this is a dark and gritty series. There's going to be death, there's going to be blood, and lots of both. If you don't like those, stop reading this right now, because you will never like this series." Category:Fan Drawn Manga Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball United